routethirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladimir
Vladimir (often just referred to as 'Vlad' for short) is the leader of the notorious Tunnel Snakes, and was the main antagonist of the Tunnel Snakes Arc. Design Appearance Vladimir is a Serperior, which is a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon. Its face and throat are white, while its back is dark green. Curled, mint-colored patterns extend into the white portion of its face, and it has narrow red eyes. In the lower jaw, two fangs are visible when its mouth is open. There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. Just below its neck, it has two small leaf-like protrusions coming out of either side. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail. Vladimir wears a yellow tie around his neck loosely, and a light green feathered cap on his head. He typically carries himself with a very confident expression on his face. On his left arm he wears an olive green band with one of the Tunnel Snakes insignias on it. Personality Vladimir believes heavily in the notion that "might makes right." He views those who were "strong" as the ones deserving of dictating the flow of society, and that the "weak" should be culled so as to create a perfect world, taking this to the literal extreme; wanting to completely eradicate all human life. He views humans as absolutely worthless due to their lack of powers, and shows great disgust for the past, believing humans had no place having such control over Pokemon given their inferior biology, and is very upfront about this ideology. He also firmly believes in being able to make decisions for oneself, and not simply conforming to societal norms or expectations, something he also primarily blames humans for given their history, and sees the current status quo as something that eliminates free thinking, an ideology he adopted and adapted from PATRIOT's campaign to liberate the city. Unlike his cousin Tsuta, he's very coarse in his language, not caring for formal patterns or honorifics and even coming across as sarcastic and cynical at times. Despite this he is very calculating and intelligent, very much aware of the inner workings of the city and the region itself, observing it in secret and out in the open alike. Along with his disgust for human life, he also sees Pokemon that become friends with humans as disposable as well, outright referring to them as 'damaged goods.' He believes the masses of the city and society as a whole are unenlightened as a result, and have no place in the world for the strong he wishes for. That said he will never underestimate an opponent regardless of their species or societal standing, as he believes that no matter what the situation he should give his all, as that's one of the qualities that makes him so strong to begin with, among many others. Vladimir is the leader of the Tunnel Snakes, forming the group along with two like-minded friends; Lanissa a Seviper, and Ivan an Arbok. Despite his radical outlook and goals, he is not a tyrant nor a cruel leader, seeing those under his wing as equal to him as they have the same goals he does, and that's what matters. Traits Biography History soon Trivia *